Who would of guessed?
by PurpleLicious64
Summary: Bella is a mermaid by night,and no one knows it but her.What happens when she becomes depressed when her mom dies,Victoria comes for revenge,and Edward finds out about her secret?True Love,of course!My first Oneshot.Now a fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov.

I ran away from home, I just couldn't hold in all this pain I was feeling. No, Charlie doesn't abuse me; the Cullens were the best family I could have ever asked for and no, the kids at school no longer tease me with Emmett being such an older brother figure.. My mother died. It was just after Edward asked me to date him.. I got the news from Charlie as I got home from the Cullen house hold that one night. I don't know how many days ago it must have been, but all I knew was that it was killing me now. My life is seriously screwed up. There's a secret between my mother side of the family and I; a trait that I had obtained through my mother's genes, that was passed down through the females in the family. We were mermaids. Yes, alright, I know it sounds stupid, but it's the truth. We become mermaids once we hit the age of 16, which I'm quite glad for. If you were a small child and happened to turn into a mermaid in public, who knows what would happen? I have a deep feeling that because my mother was a mermaid, it's the single reason is why my mother died. I mean, who doesn't want to go mermaid hunting? If a person actually caught one, they would be famous and be rich and what not. I shuddered. I hope there was no one like that in Forks.

On my mother's side, we can only become mermaids at night time, when the moon is out. So say there were clouds; we wouldn't need to transform, but our legs would become slightly itchy and you would get a rash for a couple days. It's a good thing that my mother sent me to Forks; it's almost never clear at night time, and for the rash, I got ointment for it to help keep the itching down. Cops all around say that my mother's death was a car accident, and that she was hit by a drunk driver, but that only makes me laugh. I was thankful that the day my mother died, there was a huge thunderstorm, making it nearly impossible for my mother to transform. I headed out my door in a speedy pace, ignoring the cries of my father of asking where I was going. I don't even know myself. I took a glance at my truck, and then shook my head. I didn't want anyone following me, and the old thing would make too much noise, as much as it calmed me. I began running as my dad ran outside in an attempt to stop me, but I outran him, luckily not tripping once. I didn't have any bags or clothing with me, so I knew I couldn't stay out here for too long, yet alone run away. I just had to get out.

I ran into a forest, unaware of my surroundings and not caring for them. I ran past a couple small lakes, almost wanting to jump in one, but I resisted and kept myself running. I saw an exit in the distance, as I sprinted for it nearly out of breath. I ran out of the dark forest and into the open meadow that was cast by shadows from the night sky, almost smiling. Edward's meadow. I sat down in the middle of it, smiling at all the thoughts of Edward that overwhelmed my brain. I wonder when Alice will pick up where I went, not that I had planned to run away or anything. I heard some trees rustle as I turned to face them, to be met with a pair of red eyes.

"Why, hello there Bella Swan." A feminine voice sang

"Victoria." I greeted back almost in a snarl

"Well I guess this is it, then. A mate for a mate" she reminded me, not that I needed the reminder

She held me by my throat as I struggled aimlessly to get away from her, the adrenaline rushing through my veins. She suddenly threw me, my back hitting a trunk of a thick tree, as I let out a cry of pain, now sitting on the floor slowly losing continuousness. The next second, she was suddenly in front of me, snarling at the blood that oozed out of my head, leaning down to drink from it. Or so I thought. I heard a smashing of a tree, and I heard a few snapping of limbs, that I hoped were Victoria's. I somehow smelt gasoline, bringing me back to the memory of then James attacked me, almost in the same manor as this attack.

"Bella! Oh my Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call, picking me up gently into a embrace

"E-Edward" I mumbled silently, knowing he could hear me

"Shh, don't talk. I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner, I should have been at your house to comfort you about your mother, I'm so sorry Bella, I promise I won't leave your side ever again" he spoke like an angel that had lost its wings and was falling to the earth..

"E-Edward" I mumbled again as my legs began throbbing in pain.

I opened my heavy eyelids, to see the moon come out.

"No, Bella, don't talk, I'll get Carlisle here right now" I heard him flip open his phone as I slowly snatched it away from him, putting it down on the ground beside me

"E-Edward, please l-listen to me for a s-second" I somehow managed to get out with a bit of stuttering, I could feel my consciousness slipping away from me, slowly.. yet surely

"C-can you get m-me t-to a l-lake?" I asked now clutching my legs from the throbbing pain.

If I had to pick on a scale of 'my head bleeding' and 'my legs throbbing', of which was worse, my legs throbbing won by at least a million points.

"B-but Bella, don't be ridiculous" he mumbled attempting to get his phone back

"Just get me into to a lake!" I barked out, the pain uncontrollable as I felt him pick me up and running into the forest to find me a lake.

I felt my body submerge into the freezing water, my leg throbbing coming to a stop and my head wound slowly healing its self. Its really silly, I know, but when a girl is transforming into a mermaid, it's undoubtfully painful if your not in water, but if your body is in water, the pain comes to a complete stop. Sadly, I had to learn that the hard way. Mermaids also have a natural healing ability to heal themselves, helping them a lot when humans try to attack us. It's just our nature, I guess. I heard a gasp coming from the direction that Edward was in, my legs probably now changed into its sapphire blue tail. I shot my eyes open, all the pains in my body submerging into a mere tingling. When you change into a mermaid, your appearance stays the same, but your hair normally gets longer and your eyes match your tail, meaning that my eyes were now a sapphire blue.

"B-B-Bella?" I heard Edward ask dumbfounded.

I set myself upright, looking at him and nodding, almost as if I forgot how to use my words, I took in a breath, ready to ask his questions that I was sure was going to come.

"W-What the h-hell!?" He cried as I let out a laugh, my voice ringing in the midnight sky

"It's me Edward, don't be scared" I giggled stretching out an arm to grab his hand. He reluctantly took my hand as I pulled myself closer to the edge of the small lake, smiling at him.

"It's a family trait that passes down the females of my mother's side" I mumbled, looking into his topaz eyes

"Y-you look stunning" he mumbled, still shocked

"The great Edward Cullen, at a loss for words" I giggled as I rubbed his hand with my thumb

He gave me a pouted puppy-dog-face as he raised his hand up to cup my own cheek, giving me a dazzling smile, taking my breath away for a few seconds.

I shook myself out of the strange trance that Edward had somehow placed me in, pulling his body closer to the edge of the lake, now grasping his smooth cold face with my hands, bringing my lips to his ears

"I guess I'm not the only one dating a mythical creature anymore" I smiled as I brought my lips to his, closing my eyes.

* * *

**Tha end!**

**Strange as it is, I had a dream about something like this and I wanted to put it into a one shot of Bella and Edward. So yeah. This is my first one shot. ~ I hope you guys liked it! I may also turn it into a fanfic if I can get enough reviews asking for it! ((Enough being like 15+ or so!))**


	2. Author's Note :

**Hi Ya'll! **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing; I really love reading your comments. (: **

**Well, that's the end of this one shot; sorry no, this is not a chapter. But as you- my readers- have asked, I have made this story into a Fanfic! I'm leaving this one up as a oneshot, I really like how it is, so I made a whole new series, called "Who Would Have Guessed?" and it's the same plot, but a more detailed story. (: Please read and review for it! I'm woking uber hard on it (:. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, it's really making my days ~**

**If I have anything else to add on, i'll be updateing this Author's Comment Chapter.**

**Love you all XD!  
**

* * *


End file.
